King
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: Zuko receives a strange vision, and began his resolve to redeem himself. And after the war, he weds Katara, and has a child, Korei. When he and his beloved die, they reach a strange place where they see the woman in his vision again LOTR xover Zutara. RNR
1. Vision

Zuko did not know where the hell he was. Granted, he did not know how he got there in the first place. All he remembered was feeding the turtle-ducks in the Fire Nation Palace before falling into the pond and waking up in some strange forest, next to a stone basin (make that a very, very beautiful, intricately carved stone basin), with a woman with hair the color of the Sun and eyes like sapphires. Sapphire… just like _hers_…

"I know who you are," the woman said smiling kindly at him, lightly touching his scar. "You carry a great burden and a great sadness as well," Having said thus, she walked towards a little waterfall, and filled the pitcher in her hand with the water within it. Slowly, she turned to him, and asked, "Will you look into the mirror?"

The Prince of the Fire Nation did not respond. He was in an unfamiliar territory, in a strange place with a woman, who did not look like any other woman he had seen before. "What makes you think that I can trust you?" he asked her in return, cautious of letting his guard down again. However, she did not balk at him, nor attack him, for that matter. She just stood there, smiling as she just did. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled. "My name is unimportant to you, miniscule in terms of what you shall accomplish, child," she answered, eyes still fixed upon his amber orbs. "You may not be the Avatar of your world, but you will still have a great destiny about you, child. You shall restore balance and peace to your world, if only you can find peace within yourself… Anyhow, I am not able to attack you, for I am unarmed and unable to wield weapons…"

She was right, Zuko reasoned, and relaxed. He watched his own surroundings, and found that despite is strangeness and foreign threat to his soul, he found the forest beautiful, and peaceful. There were unseen voices, high above the trees, singing hymns in a language he did not even know existed. It was a harrowing experience for him, and one that seemed to be able to bring him to momentary peace. "What will I see in your mirror?" he asked her again, his voice now respect-filled and mild.

"A young troubled spirit asked me this exact question just recently, and I shall tell you what I told him: In my mirror, you will see the things that are, things that were, and things, that have not yet come to pass," the woman replied, pouring the water into the basin-mirror in graceful, fluid movements. "But, I can only tell you that what you see may not necessarily become truth, and it is up to you, to turn what you see into reality, or dispel what you feel are lies."

Bowing slightly, Zuko told her that he would look into the strange mirror, and peered inside. For moments, the water did not change. Not even a ripple, not even a single movement. The sounds that he heard, the singing voices, they seemed to stop momentarily, as if wanted to hear and watch what he would see. He was losing his patience, but persevered, like what his Uncle would have told him to, and the very moment he focused everything he had in him onto the water, he started to see it stir. In seconds, he saw himself, and Katara, in the crystal caves of Ba Sing Se… He remembered that day clearly. He had turned his back on what he had seen was the last chance of redemption in her eyes, in order to regain his honor… They had exchanged more than just mere words that day, and his sister managed to manipulate him… It was his greatest failure…

Then, the image changed. This time, he was in the palace of the Fire Nation, where he was standing next to Azula, waiting for their father. He was gladly received, for Ozai had thought that the Avatar was now dead, and restored his honor, and achieved what he had always dreamed of… But that was not the case in reality. He was even more confused now, more disgusted with himself and pained from within… What he had once seen as his ultimate goal, was nothing more than the seduction of what he had realized as the need to be loved by his own father. He remembered the pain in Katara's eyes, the shame in those of his uncle's, and hung his head… He was still feeling it now, still so deep in turmoil… What could he do to restore what he had done? What could he do to right all the wrongs that he had made?

And lastly, the mirror showed him a new image. He saw himself standing before the Fire Nation, and the soldiers of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. He saw the Avatar defeating his father, and he saw himself being crowned as the new Fire Lord, with his uncle looking upon him with pride. He saw himself with _her_, her sapphire eyes filled with tears of joy as he spoke to her, on bended knee, giving her a customary devotion gift of the Fire Nation: a pendant shaped like a burning flame, but this particular one was made out of sapphires and diamonds found only in the lands of the Water Tribes… A culmination of what made them one heart… He then saw himself and _her_, standing together in the robes of Fire Nation royalty, holding in their arms, a baby… The child that they would have…

"I know what it is you saw," the woman said to him, when all the water in the mirror-basin had been evaporated by either unknown means or any Fire-bending he would have done unconsciously. "For it is also in my mind…" So, whatever he had seen in the mirror, it would be shared with her. Zuko gulped silently, and waited for what she would say. "For you to accomplish all that you have seen, you must gather the courage to face yourself, young one. You must accept yourself and all your wrongdoings in order to be at peace with yourself. Only then, can you achieve your true destiny."

Zuko's heart plunged. All his life, he had been nothing, but a wandering soul, yearning for his own father's love. And now, he had betrayed the whole world, and still had not gained a single glance of appreciation and acknowledgement from his father. He knew what must be done. He knew what he had to do, and what he had seen was able to fuel him into the future he know would be his redemption and his own. "Thank you, wise one," he said, bowing low and deep this time. He still did not know who she was, but that woman had given him a great deal of courage to do what he had to do… "I will never forget you… but, how can I get back to where I came from?"

Once again, the woman smiled. "You never left your home, child. I just came to you in a manner that would not upset the balance between the worlds. You are still in the Fire Nation of your own world, while I am in mine… When you close your own eyes, and open them again, you will be right where you were before we met. We shall never seen each other again, but always remember Galadriel of the Golden Wood!"

Doing as what he had been instructed to do, Zuko closed his eyes, and opened them, finding himself to be in the turtle-duck pond in the palace. But now, he knew what had to be done, and what _must_ be done, if he were to truly regain his own honor, and his own redemption. He would stand against his own father, and aid the Avatar, no matter what it took. He would restore balance to the world, and if it took an entire lifetime to do it, then so be it…


	2. Afterlife

Korei… Korei was the first name that came to his mind when his daughter was born. It had meant the "Light-Spirit", and was written as "光灵" in the dialects of the Fire Nation, the perfect name for a Fire-bending, sapphire eyed daughter of the House of Agni, of the daughter to Zuko and Katara, the Fire Lord and his Fire Lady. He had named her after the wise, albeit strange woman who had come to him in a vision just before he chose to turn his back on his father, Galadriel of the Golden Wood. He did not know what "Galadriel" meant at all, but he thought that she was full of Light, that was why he and his wife had chosen to name their daughter thus. She would be the spirit of light that would raise the Fire Nation higher than any of her rulers could. Korei would be their hope to cleanse the sins of her country and ancestors better than he could…

"She's so beautiful," the proud father said, stroking his daughter's tiny forehead after a full day of Fire-bending practice. His daughter, she was a prodigy without a doubt, able to bend the Blue Fire even at the tender age of four. Katara chuckled, and nodded her head, placing an arm around his broad shoulders to wordlessly voice her agreement. "Just like her mother…" There was that oh-so delectable smirk on his face, the one that he knew, his wife could not resist, not even after half a decade of marriage to him. Slowly, he pulled her into a light, but chaste kiss, and continued to gaze at Korei as she slept.

Smiling, Katara tucked their daughter in for the night and said, "Well, at least she received her good looks from the right side of the family." Zuko rolled his eyes. The years as the Fire Lady had turned his beloved into a more… sarcastic woman, another weapon to add to her already sharp tongue. It was not enough that she was meticulous, quick-witted, and just as hot-headed as he was, sarcasm had to be added to the list… Not that he did not enjoy it, of course. Soon, she felt a pair of hands, heated by the idea of their closeness, on her hips, leading her slowly towards their bed. Oh yes, being married to the Fire Lord was a good thing after all, Katara mused, and decided to follow the little game her husband was playing at.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seven parts of a century had passed when Zuko and Katara were laid to rest, side by side. They had lived long and prosperous lives, restoring peace and balance to their world with the Avatar and their friends. Their only daughter, Korei, had become the Fire Lord, at the prime of her womanhood when they had retired from their duties officially, earning the title of the "Lady of Light" in some parts of the Four Nations, and the "Negotiator" in others, in respect to her just ways and beauty. She was every inch her parents' daughter, as well as being a revered princess of the Southern Water Tribes (for her mother was the daughter of the Chief, which technically meant that she was Water Tribe royalty) as well, and made her parents proud.

Now, that they were gone, Korei still stood strong, knowing that her own children and grandchildren were all looking for her to lead them into the peaceful glory her parents had envisioned. During the customary post-funeral speech, she said, "My parents fought in a war that saved all of us from eternal peril, side by side the Avatar, and they have emerged triumphant. My father, was the son of a tyrant, but he had redeemed himself and our Nation, restoring it into the peace that our ancestors had hoped and died for. I understand that what my parents had fought so hard to achieve must not be taken lightly, and so, my people, I wish for you to take my hand in yours, and aid me in my ventures to extend the dreams of those who had come before us!"

How the entire Fire Nation cheered for her. How everyone agreed and loved her. Grand-Uncle Iroh would be proud to see her, and so would her parents, the newcomers to the Spirit-Realm. She was Korei, and she would further bring light to the Fire Nation as what her father and mother had envisioned her to do… It was not only her birthright, it was her destiny…

When all the ceremonial formalities had ended, it was only then did Korei break that brave, strong front she had put on. Kneeling beside the sarcophagus that contained her parents' ashes, a stray tear fell from her sapphire eyes. "Mom… Dad… I miss you…" she said, before slowly picking herself up, spiritually and mentally to move on in life…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

However, for Zuko and Katara, death was only the beginning. Death may have taken them in their sleep at the same time, but they were still in each other's arms when they found that they could open their eyes again. This time, they found themselves to be on a beach, a beach with sand that glittered with the sparkle of billions of jewels, which turned out to be totally true. Curious of their surroundings, Zuko picked up a handful of the sand, and found real jewels and diamonds in his hand after the sand had fallen back onto the beach. They were certainly not in the Spirit-Realm, which was for sure.

"You are in the Valinor, my niece and nephew," a very familiar voice came to them. Looking above them, Zuko found that it was Iroh standing over them. Slightly receding hairline, a rotund abdomen with a cup of tea in his hand… It was no mistake. "This is where the honored dead reside, where souls who risked all for the greater good are given a second chance to live with the Firstborn."

The Firstborn? What was Iroh talking about? "I don't understand," Zuko said, helping Katara to stand. "Shouldn't we all be wandering about in the Spirit Realm?" He found uncertainty in Katara's eyes, and looked back at his uncle. However, when he and Katara voiced more questions, he said no further, and led them into a glittering city in the center of a valley, just like the palace-city of the Fire Nation, albeit the walls were as white as the finest pearls, and the roofs glittered like the bejeweled sand.

"It's beautiful!" Katara exclaimed, holding on to Zuko as they made their descent into the city. Once through its gates, they met every single of their friends and loved ones that were already deceased, and a race in which the men and women were taller than most humans, were fair and had pointed ears… It seemed that everyone lived in total harmony. And out of a sudden, they came to a total halt.

Zuko knew who the woman before them was. He remembered her well, very well at that. "Lady Galadriel," he called, and bowed in the fashion of the Fire Nation, as followed by Katara. "Katara, this was the woman in my vision," he whispered to his wife in a low voice, followed by her utterance of words of gratitude to Galadriel immediately after.

"Welcome, Zuko and Katara," Galadriel said, and nodded her head as well. There was the evident look of disbelief in the amber and sapphire orbs, one that deemed their current experience as totally surreal and unbelievable…

A pregnant silence passed between them, and at the end, Zuko and Katara took each other's hands and bowed to each and everyone around them. Surely, being able to live again after their death was the best gift they could ever receive, and they were grateful to be given that chance.

And so, here ends the tale of Zuko the redeemed son of the House of Agni, and Katara, the woman who healed and inspired many. It ends in bliss, in the blessed shores of Aman, in the city of Tirion, within the valley of Tuna, to the west of the strange lands once known as Middle Earth, and far, far away from the Realms of the Four Nations…


End file.
